La musique dans la peau
by leti60
Summary: Bella a enfin atteint son but, faire de la danse. elle vient d'être acceptée à la Manhattan School of Dance  MSD . Elle va y faire des rencontres amicale, y trouvera l'amour, mais la vie n'est pas rose. All human B/E,A/J,R/E, Jacob, Tanya


**CHAPITRE 1**

L'appartement que j'avais trouvé, n'avait rien d'exceptionnel : une chambre, une salle de bain un peu plus grande que celle de Forks, une cuisine bien équipée où je pourrais me préparer de bons petits plats, en tout cas meilleurs que ceux de Charlie, mon père. Me voilà chez moi, dans une nouvelle ville pour faire ce que j'aime : Danser. J'avais fait venir mes meubles il y a deux jours, il ne me restait plus qu'à vider mes valises, ainsi que mes cartons. Mais le plus important, était de faire des courses. Il était déjà 18h, et je sais qu'ici à Manhattan, il y a des épiceries ouvertes toute la nuit, mais je ne voulais pas tenter le diable. Alors je sortis de chez moi, en refermant bien la porte en attendant d'installer les 3 verrous que mon père m'avait offert avant de partir.

**FLASH BACK**

Il y a 5 jours au domicile de mon père à Forks

« Bella, je sais que ta passion est de danser et d'ailleurs je suis très fier de toi, que tu aies été acceptée dans cette école, mais Manhattan … Je suis ton père et je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi alors je voudrais que tu me promettes une chose. Tiens voilà, je sais, tu vas me trouver ridicule, mais bon tant pis. Je t'ai appris à installer des serrures sur une porte, donc voilà 3 serrures que j'aimerais que tu installes dès que tu arriveras à ton appartement. Et puis, évites de sortir trop tard, on ne sait jamais quel genre de personnes sont dehors. N'ouvre pas si tu ne sais pas qui c'est …

-Papa! Stop! Je sais déjà tout cela. Depuis que tu sais que je rentre dans cette école, tu me rabâches sans cesse les même choses. Tu m'as même appris à me battre et à me défendre. Je crois qu'avec tout cela, je ne crains rien. Et puis pour te rassurer, je t'appellerai 2 à 3 fois dans la semaine. Cela te va? Et pour te rassurer, je mettrais les 3 serrures.

-Oh! Ma petite fille! Excuse-moi, mais tu vas tellement loin de moi. Tu vas me manquer ma Bells!

-Toi aussi papa! »

**FIN DU FLASK BACK**

Ce soir donc, je mettrais les 3 serrures sur ma porte, mais en attendant, je dois aller faire des courses. Je pris ma veste en Jean's, mis mes ballerines noires, et attrapai mon sac à main pour sortir de mon appartement. Je me précipitai vers les escaliers, quand je percutai un torse ferme et musclé. Je me retrouvai sur les fesses. Je levai les yeux et rencontrai deux perles émeraudes.

-Je … excusez moi, je ne vous avez pas vu, dis-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien. J'aurai pu me plonger dans l'océan des ses yeux verts et profonds. Au bout de quelques instants je me repris et me mis à rougir. Il tendis une main pour m'aider à me relever que j'acceptai.

-C 'est moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Vous allez bien? Pas de bobos? Me demanda-t-il.

-Non, ça va, j'en ai vu d'autre je peux vous assurer. Je … je dois y aller. Bonne soirée.

-A vous aussi. Au revoir.

Sa voix était suave, douce, chantante. Ses mains, enfin sa main était douce comme du velours, et son regard … hum son regard. Bella arrêtes! Je partis donc en direction de la supérette au coin de la rue. Je pris ce qu'il me faut pour manger ce soir et les prochains jours. C'est les bras chargés que je remontais. J'allais ouvrir ma porte quand on m'interpella.

-Salut! Dit une voix masculine que je ne connaissais pas.

Je me retournai et vis un homme de mon âge environ brun, les yeux bleu, pas mal non plus.

-Salut! Lui retournais-je.

-Tu habites ici? Me demanda-t-il.

-Euh … oui, je viens d'emménager.

-Désolé, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Alec, je suis ton voisin. Je vis avec ma sœur Jane. Bienvenu!

-Merci, moi c'est Bella.

-Tu veux un coup de main?

-Non c'est gentil, mais je vais y arriver merci.

-Tu viens pour étudier?

-Oui, je vais étudier à la Manhattan School of Dance.

-C'est vrai? Alors on va être amené à se voir souvent car moi aussi j'y vais, ainsi que ma sœur. C'est cool!

-Oui, je ne vais pas me retrouver seule c'est bien.

-Bon je vais te laisser, je dois rejoindre des amis dans une boîte. Ça te dire de venir?

-Merci c'est gentil Alec, mais je suis fatiguée ce soir, mais peut être un autre jour?

-D'accord pas de problème. Alors bonne soirée Bella.

-Merci Alec, à toi aussi.

Il partit en me faisant un petit signe de la main auquel je répondis par un sourire. Je pense que j'allais bien me plaire ici. Si tous mes voisins sont aussi mignons que ceux que j'ai rencontré aujourd'hui, je suis gâtée.

Une fois rentrée chez moi, les courses rangées, mon repas prêt, je me mis sur mon vieux canapé avec mon livre « Orgueils et Préjugés » que j'avais lu et relu. À force, certaines pages se détachaient de la tranche.

Je ne sais pas au bout de combien de temps, mais je sursautai en entendant un gros bruit dans le couloir. J'avais dû m'endormir car je retrouvais mon livre par terre. Sur l'horloge de mon appartement, était indiqué 01h26. Mince, qui pouvais bien faire un bruit pareil? Je me dirigeai vers le judas de la porte, mais ne vis rien. Oui je sais je suis curieuse, mais c'est normal non quand on entend un bruit à faire réveiller tout un étage à une heure aussi tard? Bon il était temps pour moi de rejoindre mon lit. Demain serait une journée chargée car je devais aller faire les boutiques afin de meubler mon appartement. Et aussi de changer ce maudit canapé tout défoncé.

Le lendemain je me levai vers 8h00. C'est sûr je n'avais pas dormi beaucoup mais une dure journée m'attendait. Je me glissai sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche, ce qui me délassa de ma courte nuit. Après m'être habillée d'un jean slim, d'un haut blanc avec un petit décolleté, je me fis un petit déjeuner comme il se doit sachant qu'on m'a toujours dit que c'était le repas le plus important de la journée.

9h00, il était temps pour moi de partir à l'assaut des magasins. Je pris ma veste en cuire, puis mis mes bottes noires à talons, ainsi que mon sac à main, et direction ma voiture. J'avais pu me la payer sans l'aide de personne et j'aimais ma voiture. Une belle jeep noire. Je me faufilai à travers la circulation déjà dense, puis arrivais à un centre commercial. Le calvaire pouvais enfin commencé!

Après plusieurs heures, je pu souffler. J'avais trouvé tout ce dont il me fallait même si cela avait pris toute la journée. La livraison de tout mon mobilier et équipement devait arriver demain matin. C'est donc avec ravissement que je retournais chez moi, mais c'était sans compter sur les embouteillages de cette fin de journée. Au bout de plus d'une heure de bouchons, je fus rendue chez moi, alors qu'il ne m'en avait fallu que 30 minutes ce matin, même s'il commençait à y avoir du monde. À peine avais-je passé le pas de la porte de chez moi, que je jetai mes clés sur la petite table de l'entrée, je me débarrassai de ma veste, de mes bottes, et prenais la direction de la salle de bain afin de me jeter sous le jet chaud de la douche mais quelqu'un en décidé autrement. On venait de sonner à ma porte.

-Hey! Salut Bella, dit Alec, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Une femme se tenait derrière lui, brune, lui ressemblant, j'en déduisis donc qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur , ce qu'il me confirma par la suite. Je me dégageai de la porte afin de les laisser entrer.

-Je te présente Jane, ma sœur.

Elle me fit un grand sourire, que je lui rendis.

-Enchantée Jane, asseyez-vous. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire? Demandais-je.

-Non, merci, on est venu te voir pour savoir si tu voulais venir avec nous. Nous allons au restaurant avec des amis, puis nous retournons à la boite.

-Tu vas m'en vouloir Alec, mais je viens de passer une journée à faire les magasins pour meubler mon appartement et je viens de me taper une heure de bouchons pour rentrer, je suis crevée.

-Non, pas de problème. Écoute si tu t'ennuies ce soir, rejoins nous à l'Éclipse. On est une petite bande de copains, et puis la musique est bonne. Beaucoup d'élèves de la MSD vont là-bas.

-Ok, je retiens. Merci de m'avoir proposé.

-Mais de rien ma belle.

-Nous allons devoir te laisser Bella, car nous allons être en retard, mais n'hésite pas à venir surtout. Me dit Jane.

Ils se levèrent et partirent. Une fois la porte refermée, je poussais un soupir de soulagement et me précipitai dans la salle de bain. L'eau chaude délassa mes muscles endoloris par ce marathon de la journée, mais en repensant à mes meubles qui devaient arriver demain, je n'avais qu'une hâte. Je serai enfin chez moi!

Je me fis à manger, puis je repris mon livre, mais en levant ma tête à la fin de mon livre, je vis qu'il était déjà 22h00. QUE 22h00? Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, dans mon dressing, et en sorti un pantalon blanc un haut rouge avec un décolleté , on va dire plongeant, puis ma veste blanche et mon chapeau type fédora blanc. Puis je sortis et mis mes bottes blanches à talon. Le tout coordonné, j'étais fière de moi. Ma meilleure amie Alicia aurait été fière de moi. Je regardai rapidement l'adresse de l'Éclipse sur internet. Clés de voiture en poche, je pris la destination de la boîte. Je remercie l'inventeur du GPS. Il ne me fallu que minutes pour y arriver. Une fois garée, je n'attendis pas longtemps à l'entrée avant que le videur ne me fasse rentrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, je cherchais du regard mon voisin et après un tour de vison de la boîte je le vis à une table accompagné de sa sœur, et de deux autres personnes : une blonde superficielle à première vue, siliconée, et un homme grand brun baraqué, mat de peau, avec les cheveux longs, indien apparemment. Je m'avançai vers eux, quand à quelques pas de leur table Alec m'aperçut et vint ma rencontre.

-Bella! Tu es venue finalement! Je suis content.

-Oui, tu vois me voilà. Je ne vous dérange pas au moins?

-Mais non! Viens, je vais te présenter. Les gars je vous présente Bella, une voisine. Bella, je te présente Tanya à gauche, à côté Jacob, ensuite tu connais déjà ma sœur.

-Bonsoir tout le monde! Dis-je.

Jacob me fit un beau sourire. Il était mât de peau, les yeux marron, les cheveux bruns longs, de type indien. Je trouvais qu'il avait beaucoup de charme. Tanya, quant à elle, me fit un sourire crispé. Elle avait tout de la fille superficielle. Elle me regardait à dédain de bas en haut puis reporta son regard ailleurs, en fixant un point, qui lui fit venir le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était blonde, les yeux bleus. Elle savait qu'elle était belle et en jouait pleinement.

Jane m'invita à m'asseoir entre elle et Jacob, qui me commanda un verre de Marguarita quand un serveur passa à côté de notre table. Je commençai à discuter avec Jane, quand je fus interrompue par Tanya.

-Alors, Bella, d'où viens-tu?

-Je viens de Forks …

-C'est où ça?

-L'État de Washington. C'est une petite bourgade de 3120 habitants. Et toi d'où viens-tu?

-De Los Angeles bien évidemment! Tu sais c'est en Californie, Beverly Hills, Hollyw...

-Merci Tanya je situe très bien Los Angeles et la Californie. Mais un rappel de ma géographie alors que j'ai eu 98% à mon examen final dans cette matière ne fait jamais de mal.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, mais son regard à mon encontre se fit plus dur. Elle me lança un regard noir, qui ne me fit pas peur.

-Pour qui tu te prends pour me parler comme ça petite bouseuse. Sais-tu qui je suis?

-Non et je m'en fout! Quand on me prend pour un débile et qu'on veut être désagréable avec moi, faut pas s'attendre à des politesses de ma part! Je suis là pour retrouver mes amis, et pour m'amuser et pas pour me faire insulter!

-Tu …

-Tanya, ça suffit! Dit Alec d'un ton dur. Bella à raison! Tu n'as pas à l'insulter. Jane et moi l'avons invité pour faire sa connaissance, et s'amuser. Si cela ne te convient pas nous ne te retenons pas!

Elle était rouge de fureur, mais ne pipa plus un mot et se renfrogna dans son coin.

-Et toi Jacob, d'où viens-tu? Lui demandai-je.

-De Miami. Qu'est ce qui t'amènes dans une aussi grande ville?

-J'ai été acceptée à la MSD, donc me voici, mais Alec m'a dit que vous aussi vous y alliez, c'est cool ça!

-Quelle danse préfères-tu? Continua-t-il.

-J'aime bien le classique, j'en fais depuis l'âge de 5 ans, et en parallèle je fais un peu de hip-hop. J'aime bien mélanger les genres.

À ce moment là le DJ passa une musique que j'adorai.

-J'adore cette musique, m'écriai-je. Je vais danser, vous venez avec moi?

-Non, merci pas notre genre, me répondit Tanya.

Je haussai les épaules et me levai pour me dirigeai vers la piste de danse. Quand je me retournai, j'eus l'heureuse surprise de voir que Jacob, Alec et Jane, m'avaient suivi, laissant Tanya seule dans son coin pestant. Je me déhanchai au rythme de la musique révélant ainsi à mes camarades une chorégraphie que j'avais inventé il y a déjà de cela un petit moment. Car oui, j'avais eu tout le temps à Forks, car mon père avait aménagé le garage avec sur un pan de mur une glace avec une barre, puis un parquet, me permettant ainsi de danser quand l'envie me prenait et comme je n'avais pas beaucoup d'ami et que le temps ne prêtait pas aux sorties, ma seule envie était la danse.

Mes trois compagnons suivirent avec une grande facilité ma chorégraphie, puis « Smooth Criminal » de Mickaël Jackson retenti. Je me figeai sous le regard intrigué de mes amis, mais leur fis un grand sourire la tête baissée, ma main sur mon fédora. Je relevais doucement la tête et vis que le vide s'était fais autour de moi, créant ainsi un rond. Mes amis me regardaient d'un air étonné. Je commençai à danser puis au bout d'un petit moment deux filles que je ne connaissais pas vinrent me rejoindre de chaque coté. La première était d'une beauté incroyable, blonde, les yeux verts. La seconde, plus petite, mais tout aussi jolie, brune, les cheveux courts qui partaient dans tous les sens. Elles me regardaient avec un immense sourire que je leur rendis. Au fur et à mesure de plus en plus de monde venait nous rejoindre pour danser à l'unisson.

J'étais transportée par la musique, mes pieds semblaient danser tous seuls. Les clients de la boîtes sifflaient, encourageaient, criaient. Quand la musique se termina, les applaudissements retentirent sous leurs « bravo » ou « encore », ou bien « super ». Alec, Jane et Jacob traversèrent la salle et vint me rejoindre en riant, et me prirent dans leur bras. C'est joyeux que nous regagnions notre table où nous attendait Tanya, qui m'accueillit avec une regard noir pour ne pas changer.

-Tu as vu Tanya? C'était super! Bella, où as-tu appris cela? Me demanda Jacob.

-J'adorais regarder Mickaël Jackson danser. Il m'a beaucoup inspiré étant jeune.

-Ouais … pas mal pour une débutante, mais t'es pas au top. À l'école, la médiocrité n'est pas tolérée. Ils veulent les meilleures, et il n'y a que les meilleurs qui seront acceptés dans les compagnies. Bon courage! Tu ne tiendras pas trois mois parmi nous. Tu n'as pas le niveau. Je me demande comment ils ont fait pour t'accepter. Sur ce bonne soirée!

Puis elle partit sans dire au revoir à ses amis, ni sans un regard pour moi. L'année n'était même pas commencée qu'elle me tapait déjà sur le système.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour Tanya, elle se croit la meilleure, mais je peux dire qu'à partir de ce soir, c'est toi la meilleure et elle le sait. Tu deviens un sacrée rivale pour elle.

-Alec, ne dis pas de bêtise. Je ne suis pas la meilleure. Comme l'a dit Tanya je me débrouille, mais là où elle a tort, c'est que je vais m'accrocher, car je sais que cela sera dur, mais en fin d'année, je serai toujours là, dis-je d'un ton déterminé.

-Alec a raison, c'était super, et tu danses très bien, me dit Jane en prenant ma main et en me souriant.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sous les rires, et la danse. Nous ne reparlions pas de Tanya. Vers 5 heures du mat', nous nous quittions. Mes amis me proposèrent d'aller à une after, mais je refusais car je fatiguais vraiment, et je voulais me reposer avant que mes meubles me soient livrés.

J'arrivais en bas de chez moi, n'ayant qu'une envie : de me doucher et d'aller me coucher, mais au moment de mettre ma clé dans la serrure, j'entendis quelqu'un qui me héla.

-Hey! Attends!

Je me retournai pour me retrouver devant cinq personnes. Je reconnus les deux filles qui avaient dansé avec moi, et derrière elles, se trouvait trois garçons.

-Salut, je m'appelle Alice, fit la fille avec les cheveux courts, en sautillant partout

-Salut, moi c'est Bella.

-Tu habites ici? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, et vous?

-Aussi, au 15 F , on est voisin c'est super! Oh! Au fait je te présente Rosalie, en me montrant la fille avec qui elle était plus tôt à la boite, et voici Jasper, mon petit ami, mais aussi le frère de Rosalie. Emmett, le petit ami de Rosalie, et accessoirement mon frère, et voici mon deuxième frère Edward.

Jasper était grand, les chevaux blonds bouclés, et c'est vrai qu'il ressemblait à Rosalie. Il était musclé tout en étant élancé. Emmett, quant à lui, était grand, baraqué, brun, les yeux marrons, un géant qui au premier abord pouvait faire peur. Et enfin Edward. Quand mon regard se posa sur lui, j'eus le souffle coupé tellement il était …, on aurait dit un ange, blond, enfin plutôt cuivré, les yeux verts émeraudes, musclé, plus que Jasper mais moins qu' Emmett. Je reconnu aussitôt la personne que j'avais percuté la veille en allant faire mes courses, ce qui je le sentis, me fit rougir.

-Enchantée de vous rencontrer, fis-je en saluant tout le monde par un signe de la main. Vous dansez super bien les filles. Vous êtes à l'école de danse?

-Oui, tous les cinq. Mais toi aussi tu danses super bien. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un danser aussi bien. Laisse moi deviner : tu vas toi aussi à l'école de danse? M'avait demandé Jasper.

-Oui, en première année …

-C'est génial, c'est génial, c'est génial! Dit en sautant partout Alice.

-Calme-toi mon bébé, tu vas faire peur à Bella, et je ne pense pas que c'est ce que tu souhaites, lui dit Jasper.

-Oh! Excuse-moi, mais je suis si contente, je sens qu'on va devenir de grandes amies _**(hé hé, la phrase magique incontournable lol!).**_

-Nous aussi nous sommes en première année, me dit Rosalie. Alice et moi en classique, et danse moderne, les garçons en hip hop, mais Edward a pris option piano. Il faudra que tu l'écoutes un jour, ses compositions sont magnifiques.

-Rosalie, n'exagère pas, et puis Bella n'aime peut être pas le piano. Arrête de l'embêter avec ça. Je ne suis pas non plus Debussy!

-J'adore Debussy, surtout « Clair de Lune », ça me détend quand je l'entends. Ça sera avec plaisir que j'écouterai tes compositions si un jour tu le souhaites.

Il me regarda avec une expression de surprise sur le visage, puis des petites rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues mais s'en allèrent tout aussi vite, et un beau sourire vint prendre place sur son visage.

-Excellent choix que « Clair de Lune », me dit-il.

-Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous, bien au contraire, mais je suis crevée et je dois me lever tôt pour réceptionner mes meubles demain matin, enfin tout à l'heure maintenant, m'exclamai-je en rigolant. Donc à bientôt, puisque nous allons nous revoir très souvent surtout en cours.

-Bella, tu as quelque chose de prévu demain soir? Me demanda Emmett.

-Euh … non … pourquoi?

Alice se mit à sautiller partout sous le sourire de tout le monde. Whaou! C'est la première fois que je voyais une petite sauterelle humaine. Elle était marrante.

-Bonne idée Emmett! Viens dîner demain chez nous. Comme cela nous ferions mieux connaissance. Allez! Dit oui!

-Ah! … euh … ok?

-Génial! Viens demain pour 18 heures. Bon on te laisse. Repose toi bien et à demain Bella.

-A demain Alice.

Alice me prit dans ses bras ainsi que Rosalie, ce qui m'étonna, mais je leur rendis leur étreinte. Emmett me donna une petite tape dans le dos, Jasper hocha la tête et suivi Alice.

-A demain Bella, dors bien, me fit Edward avec un magnifique sourire en coin.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa la joue, ce qui me provoqua une douce brûlure à l'endroit où il avait posé ses lèvres. Ses yeux capturèrent les miens et se noyèrent dans un océan d'émeraude. Je sentis une chaleur monter au niveau de mes joues, ce qui élargit un peu plus son magnifique sourire. Je rentrai chez moi, puis pris la direction de la salle de bain, afin de prendre une bonne douche. Une fois l'eau à la bonne température, je me glissais sous le jet d'eau chaude qui me fit du bien, délassant mes muscles. Je fermai mes yeux et repensai à la rencontre que je venais de faire. Ils avaient l'air très sympas et je pense que cette année va être super en leur compagnie ainsi qu'avec celle d'Alec et Jane. Puis mon esprit dériva sur Edward. Son sourire était magnifique, ainsi que ses yeux d'un vert profond. C'est sur ces dernières pensées que je sortis de la douche, et me séchai. Puis je revêtis ma nuisette, pour entrer enfin dans mon lit, où Morphée m'attrapa rapidement. Je plongeai dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves dont le principal acteur était Edward.

Le lendemain, c'est mon réveil qui me tira de mes songes, me rappelant par la même occasion que ma table et mes chaises, mon nouveau canapé, et autres, étaient livrés ce matin. Les livreurs arrivèrent vers 11 heures. Quand tout fut installé, je m'employai à faire le grand ménage chez moi. Cela me pris pas mal de temps, surtout quand je vis l'heure qu'il était alors que mon ventre criait famine. Je me fis un sandwich, puis décidai d'aller me promener dans la quartier. Ce que je n'avais pas vu hier, c'est qu'il y avait un Starbuck pas très loin. J'en profitai donc pour aller boire un café. Je m'assis donc à une table afin de déguster mon café.

-Salut!

Je relevai la tête quand je vis Emmett, Jasper et Edward à coté de moi.

-Salut vous trois! Vous allez bien?

-Oui, merci, et toi Bella? Me demanda Jasper.

-Oui ça va, mais asseyez-vous.

Jasper et Emmett se placèrent devant moi et Edward à ma droite.

-Que faites-vous là les gars?

-Les filles nous ont mis dehors, afin de tout préparer ce soir. Elle veulent faire quelque chose de « bien » selon elles.

Les garçons se mirent à rire et moi je ne comprenais rien.

-Il ne faut pas qu'elles fassent dans le grandiose non plus, je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'important.

-On voit que tu ne connais encore pas Alice et Rosalie, me fit Edward, et à ta place, je ne les contredirais pas, au risque de subir leur courroux.

-A ce point là?

-Tu ne les connais pas encore, mais écoute Edward. Le dernière fois qu'on a voulu leur tenir tête, nous avons écopé d'un week-end shopping pendant les soldes, alors tu vois! Dit Emmett.

-J'en prends note.

-Bon les gars, c'est pas tout mais si Alice et Rose ne nous voient pas dans deux heures avec les courses, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau, dit Jasper.

-Ouais, t'as raison. Que fais-tu Bella? Me demanda Edward.

-J'allais me balader tranquillement dans la quartier pour repérer un peu.

-Viens avec nous, ça sera plus drôle, foi d'Emmett.

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

-Tu ne nous déranges pas, si on te le propose, me dit Edward en me regardant droit dans les yeux, me noyant ainsi dans l'océan vert des siens.

-Euh … et bien d'accord!

Je terminai mon café, puis nous partîmes tous les 4 en direction de la supérette du quartier. En effet Emmett n'avait pas menti. C'était un véritable blagueur, bien que les trois-quart de ses blagues tombaient à l'eau, mais je compris vite qu'il ne fallait pas le contrarier.

-Tu vis seule Bella? Demanda Emmett, pendant que nous déambulions dans un rayon.

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Non comme ça. Tu viens …

-Eddy!

Je sentis instantanément Edward se raidir à mes côtés, et Jasper et Emmett se renfrogner. En me retournant je vis Tanya. Super ne manquait plus qu'elle. Moi qui passait un bon moment, elle venait de le gâcher au moment où elle avait ouvert la bouche.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, dit Edward en serrant la mâchoire.

-Oh mon Eddou, ça te va si bien, lui dit-elle en lui passant les bras dernière sa nuque. Tiens Bellinda je ne t'avais pas vu. On se voit ce soir mon chéri?

Sans en entendre plus je pris la liste des courses des mains d'Emmett et pris ce dont ils avaient besoin. Mon cœur tapa fort dans ma poitrine à m'en faire mal, et une boule se forma dans mon estomac. Emmett et Jasper me rejoignirent.

-Excuse nous Bella, Edward n'a pas fait le meilleur choix en sortant avec elle.

-Ne vous excusez pas, et puis Edward est libre de choisir qui il veut, il est grand.

Nous finîmes les courses tous les trois, Edward avait disparu de la circulation, et j'en étais triste, j'aurai bien aimé en apprendre plus sur lui. Les garçons me laissèrent devant ma porte, il était 16h30 passé. Je me ruais vers ma salle de bain pour prendre un bon bain, et me détendre. Je pris un livre qui me fascina tellement, que je ne vis pas le temps passé. Cette histoire d'une humaine qui tombait amoureuse d'un vampire était vraiment super. Au bout d'une heure je sortis car l'eau du bain s'était refroidie. Je me pris de quoi m'habiller, me coiffai d'un chignon lâche, et me maquillait légèrement. Parfait! Pour une fois je n'étais pas en retard. Au moment ou j'ouvris la porte se tenait devant moi Alec.

-Hey! Salut Bella.

-Salut Alec. Tu vais besoin de quelque chose?

-Oui, je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir faire un bowling. Ne t'inquiète pas Tanya ne sera pas la, elle a appelé pour dire qu'elle était occupée avec son copain ce soir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Un nouveau coup douloureux dans ma poitrine se fit sentir. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, mais je me repris bien vite. Il n'était rien pour moi. Bien que je soit d'accord avec Emmett et Jasper pour dire qu'il aurait pu trouver mieux, si c'est ce genre de fille qu'il aime alors soit. Je leur souhaitais tout le bonheur du monde.

-C'est gentil Alec, mais je suis invitée à dîner ce soir, mais une autre fois pas de problème.

-Oh d'accord, pas de problème. Passe une bonne soirée alors.

-Merci, a toi aussi, Alec, et donne le bonjour à ta sœur.

-Ok, je n'y manquerais pas. A plus Bella.

Il partit en me faisant un petit signe de la main auquel je répondis, puis je me dirigeai vers l'appartement de mes voisins. Ce fût Jasper qui m'ouvrit. Il me pris dans ses bras et me laissa entrer.

-Bella, bienvenue chez nous, me dit-il.

-Vous … vous vivez tous ici?

-Oui, tous les 5. les parents d'Alice ont acheté cet appartement afin que nous puissions tous vivre ensemble. On se connaît depuis la petite enfance, et jamais nous ne nous sommes quittés.

-Bellissima! Comment vas-tu depuis tout à l'heure? Fit Emmett en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Em … tu … m'étou...

-Emmett MC Carthy, lâche Bella tout de suite, tu vois pas que tu l'écrases, hurla Rosalie.

-Oups, pardon Bell, je ne mesure pas bien ma force.

-Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien, je ne suis pas désarticulée. Bonjour les filles.

-Bonjours Bella, me fit Alice en sautillant partout.

Elle me prit sans ses bras et je me mis à rire, puis Rosa arracha Alice afin de prendre sa place. Elle me prit la main afin de m'emmener dans le salon. Pour la première fois je contemplai ce magnifique appartement, spacieux, clair, bien décoré, avec une vue splendide. Je remarquai tout de suite qu'il y avait un parc derrière chez nous que je n'avais encore pas vu, et je me promis que demain j'irai y faire un tour pour courir.

-Votre appartement est magnifique, leur dis-je.

-Merci mais tout le mérite en reviens à ma mère qui l'a décoré entièrement. Elle est décoratrice d'intérieure et a fait de sa passion son métier.

Nous nous assîmes sur les différents fauteuils autour de la table basse et Alice ramena les boissons qu'elle posa dessus.

-Désolé Edward ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure et il a dit qu'il arrivait, me précisa Rosalie.

-Oh, j'avais cru comprendre qu'il ne serait pas là.

Il me regardèrent sans comprendre de quoi je parlais.

-Alec est venu me voir tout à l'heure pour me proposer une soirée bowling, en précisant que Tanya ne serait pas là car elle passait le soirée avec son copain.

À ce moment Alice se leva en colère et attrapa son portable.

-Edward Anthony Cullen tu es prié de ramené tes fesses immédiatement! Cria-t-elle au téléphone.

-Alice ne t'énerve pas ce n'est pas bien grave et je comprends s'il veut rester avec sa petite amie. On ne se connaît pas et il n'a pas à bousculer ses habitudes pour moi, lui dis-je en souriant.

-Oui, mais il avait promit qu'il serait là. Depuis qu'il est avec cette grognasse il fait n'importe quoi.

-Bon oublions qu'il n'est pas là, après tout vous m'avez invité pour qu'on fasse connaissance non. J'aurai le temps de connaître Edward plus tard. N'oublie pas que nous allons aller dans la même école. D'où venez vous? Leur demandais-je

-Nous venons de Chicago, dit Emmett. Nous nous connaissons depuis la petite enfance.

-Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier dit Rosalie en regardant tendrement Emmett. Un garçon dont je ne me souviens plus du nom, m'embêtait, et m'a fait tomber. Je me suis mise à pleurer et Jasper, Emmett et Edward ont bousculé ce garçon chacun leur tour. Alice est venue vers moi et m'a consolé. Depuis ce jour nous sommes inséparables. Et toi d'où viens-tu?

-Je viens de Forks dans l'État de Washington. C'est une petite ville de 3120 habitants. Je vivais seule avec mon père, ma mère nous ayant abandonné alors que j'étais tout bébé.

-Oh mon dieu! Fit Alice avec ses mains sur sa bouche.

-Je m'en suis remise Alice ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'en pense pas moins je te rassure, mais j'ai toujours été proche de mon père. Je lui dois tout, même le fait d'être là avec vous.

-Il fait quoi ton père?

-C'est le chef de la police de Forks. Il a toujours fait de son mieux avec moi et a travaillé dur pour subvenir à mes besoins et payer cette école. Et vous vos parents?

-Nos parents, à Rosalie et moi, sont procureur pour mon père et ma mère est mannequin. Nous ne les voyons que très rarement. Ils sont toujours très occupés.

-Tu connais déjà le métier de notre mère Esmée, et notre père, Carlisle, est chirurgien pédiatrique.

-Tu as un copain Bella? Me demanda Emmett.

-J'avais un copain avant de venir ici, mais nous avons rompu avant les vacances, dis-je avec une voix mi en colère, mi-triste.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé? Demanda Alice.

-Chérie, je ne pense pas que Bella veuille en parler, cela ne nous regarde pas, lui répliqua Jasper.

-Non, y a pas de mal Jasper, c'est juste que c'est encore douloureux. Mike, mon ex, et moi étions ensemble depuis le début du lycée. Tout allait bien, jusqu'à récemment. Le jour de la remise des diplômes, je devais aller manger avec mon père au restaurant et j'ai voulu aller me changer chez moi avant de le rejoindre. En repartant de la maison, j'ai vu la voiture de Mike garée sur le bas côté de la route. Je me suis arrêtée pour voir s'il avait besoin d'aide, si tout allait bien. En effet tout allait bien. Il était sur la banquette arrière de la voiture en train de baiser Jessica Stanley. J'ai eu très mal sur le coup, mais c'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendue compte que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment. Mais je me suis sentie trahie quand même car je lui faisais confiance. Je suis repartie sans rien dire …

-Attends! Tu n'as rien fait? Demanda ahurie Rosalie, en faisant de gros yeux.

-Oh si j'ai fait quelque chose. J'ai appelé le commissariat de Forks en leur disant qu'une voiture était étrangement garée sur le bas coté de la route. Ils y sont allés et ont vu Mike avec la greluche. Ils ont eu droit à une amende pour exhibitionnisme sur la voie publique, mais ça je ne l'ai su que plus tard par mon père. Forks étant une petite ville, cela à rapidement fait le tour.

-Bien joué Bella, rigola Emmett en me tapant dans la main.

Nous avons continué à nous poser des questions, à parler de tout et de rien. Alice et Rosalie m'ont même convaincu de faire du shopping avec elle. Le repas était délicieux. Nous avons bien rit. Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était plus arrivé. J'étais bien avec eux. Je sentais que nous allions devenir « de grands amis » comme me l'avait dit hier Alice.

Il était plus de minuit quand je pris congé d'eux. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, deux émeraudes capturèrent mes yeux, et mon attention.

-Bella ...


End file.
